Can We Keep Him?
by GeneHarlow
Summary: Alex takes Norma to find a large, intimidating guard dog to protect her while he's at work. Norma has other ideas. This is super short, super fluffy and super sweet. There's no smut - It's just something cute I wrote a little while back.


**This is super short, pure, unadulterated fluff. It's not like my usual stuff. I wrote it months ago and if you're in my mailing list, you will have already seen it. I just thought I'd finally post it here. It was requested/ inspired by a couple of friends of mine, who wanted something sweet for once.**

 **Brace yourself. It's so sweet, it'll make your teeth hurt. :)**

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Norma said curiously, shifting in her seat to peer out of the window.

"You'll see."

Norma sighed at his unhelpful response, crossing her arms and flopping back in her seat.

"I hate this." She grumbled, frowning unhappily. He couldn't help but chuckle at her. She hated surprises and it made him want to surprise her all the more. It was a risky little game but she always cheered up once he'd actually revealed whatever he was surprising her with. He was certain today would be no different.

"What are we doing here?" She frowned up at the animal shelter signage as he pulled into the parking lot. He opened his mouth, faltering a little. She didn't sound as happy to be here as he thought she would.

"I'm not twelve, Alex. Petting a kitten is not going to cheer me up."

She huffed angrily and he floundered. That hadn't been his plan at all.

"I mean... what's next? We go get ice cream and I forget that my son is locked up and it's all-"

He cut her off, reaching across the seat to grab her hand.

"Stop." He commanded gently, giving her fingers a little squeeze. She'd been on edge since they'd received the news last week that Norman wouldn't be getting released from Pine View any time soon. Dr Edwards hadn't gone into any of the specifics but he'd shot Alex a pointed look that told him it was for the best. Norma had been tense and snippy ever since, as if it were all somehow Alex's fault.

"We're not here to pet cats. Because, firstly, cats are evil." He watched as a small smile tugged at her lips. Alex had always been more of a dog person.

"We're here to get a dog."

Her mouth dropped open and she turned to look at him incredulously.

"What?"

"I want us to get a dog." He repeated. She looked slowly from his sincere face to the animal shelter sign and then back again, scanning his expression, checking if he was being serious.

She frowned in confusion, her mouth opening and closing again.

"I work alot." He said simply. "I don't like the idea of leaving you alone. I'd feel better if we got a guard dog, something to protect you when I'm not there."

Her face had softened as he spoke, and he was instantly glad he'd brought her here. Secretly, he just wanted to have something cute to take her mind off of Norman. She needed something to mother and having a baby to distract her seemed a bit extreme (though he would have gone for it if she wanted to) so this was the next best thing.

Twenty minutes later and Alex had somehow lost Norma in the endless maze of cages full of sad-looking cats and dogs. Hopeful eyes looked up as he passed them, peering around for his wife. She was like a toddler. He'd turned around for a minute to ask what the best breed of dog would be for a guard dog, and when he'd turned back, she was gone.

"Norma!" He yelled, a large persian cat glaring sleepily at him from her cage, her expression murderous as his shouting woke her from her nap.

"Alex. I found our dog!" She shouted back from nearby, and he rounded the corner to find her sat on the floor, her legs outstretched, a tiny ball of caramel fluff jumping excitedly around her. She gazed up at him happily, beaming at him.

"Look!" She squealed, lifting up her hand, the tiny puppy happily licking her fingers.

"He's very cute, honey." He nodded at her, walking over to her.

"Come on. The guy's waiting to show us the german shepherds."

She lifted the puppy onto her lap, looking horrified all of a sudden, petting him absentmindedly.

"But... but... there's no need. Let's get this one." She sounded more like a little girl than he'd ever heard her, and he reached out to pet the little ball of fur on her lap.

"Norma." He tried to keep his tone firm. "We're getting a guard dog. This is a glorified rat."

She gasped at his words, covering the dog's little ears.

"He didn't mean that." She addressed the dog snuggled happily on her lap, shaking her head at Alex.

"Ah. I see you met Chowie." A cheery staff member appeared behind them.

"He's a cutie pie, right?" The girl smiled warmly as Norma nodded, turning her attention back to the puppy.

"We were actually looking for something a little bigger-" Alex started.

The woman crouched down, scratching behind Chowie's ear.

"Well, he IS a chow chow. He won't be this tiny forever. They make excellent guard dogs, though you'd never think it, looking at this little guy."

Alex glanced skeptically at the tiny creature licking his wife's hand.

"He's got a sad tale this one. We rescued him from a breeder. A bad conditions..." She trailed off, sighing sadly. "Chowie here is the only one left of his litter. But... he's a fighter, aren't you, buddy?"

Well, that was it. They were obviously getting this dog. He gave up fighting it, watching as Norma pouted, lifting Chowie up and cuddling him against her chest. She glanced up at him, her eyes wide and pleading.

"I think we should take him home with us, Alex."

He pretended to protest for a few minutes longer.

"You really think that little thing can protect you from an intruder?"

She struggled to her feet, holding Chowie against her chest protectively. He nuzzled against her like he belonged there.

"Try and attack me." She demanded and he scoffed at her, chuckling as she turned the puppy around in her arms to face Alex.

"Attack me." She repeated and he took a slow step forward, his hands raised half-heartedly. Right on cue, the dog yapped and snarled at him and Alex couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity.

"See!" Norma said, her tone triumphant.

"Ok, ok, rat." He stepped forwards, holding his hand out for the dog to inspect, still eyeing him warily. "You proved your worth."

Chowie nipped the tip of his finger, asserting his dominance adorably and then licking Alex's hand, letting him know he was giving him another chance.

"Can we keep him?" Norma said hopefully and Alex sighed, as if he wasn't entirely convinced and then nodded, nearly knocked over as she launched herself at him, squealing with delight as she hugged him with one arm. He wrapped his arms around her, being careful of the new addition to their family pressed between them.

"I'll go and grab the adoption papers for you." The beaming young woman announced, disappearing around the corner.

Chowie craned his head up, licking Alex's chin, apparently won over by his display of affection towards Norma. Alex instantly began preparing arguments in his head for why the dog shouldn't sleep in their bed, already knowing he was probably going to lose that argument.

"One thing though."

She glanced up at him, raising one eyebrow.

"We're changing his name."

"Oh, of course. This is Humphrey." She said matter-of-factly, smiling sweetly at the adorable creature squeezed between them.

"You can't name a dog Humphrey!" He exclaimed, but she was already not listening to him, pulling cute little faces at the happy puppy in her arms.

He realised he would fill the house with tiny animals named after classic movie stars if it meant her looking as happy as she did now. He hadn't seen her smile like that since before Norman left.

"Ok, Humphrey it is. But we're definitely not getting him any sweaters or any of that shit. I'm putting my foot down on that."

She grinned up at him sweetly through her lashes.

They left the store with 4 tiny sweaters, a pink lead and a santa hat, so that "Humphrey was ready for the festive season." Alex couldn't bring himself to regret a thing.


End file.
